Spiders
by YonderTiger
Summary: Kagome finds a spider in the shower....


Spiders

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome didn't like spiders. Not at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm Friday evening in the middle of June, and Kagome wanted to go home. Of course, she was met by some difficulties in achieving this task.

"You're not going anywhere! We have jewel shards to find!"

Completely ignoring the ranting hanyou, Kagome continued her way towards the well. She was going home whether Inuyasha liked it or not. Inuyasha jumped in front of her, but she just swerved around him, and kept going. She wasn't going to do this again. Everytime she wanted to leave, he had to put up a fight. In which, she would end up fighting back, and he would end up saying something that would get himself sat. So this time, Kagome decided, she was just going to skip the battle phase, for both their sakes. Of course, Inuyasha couldn't get it through his skull that she was ignoring him to help him.

The well was in view now, and Kagome lifted a hand up to block the light of the setting sun from her eyes. She arrived at the well, and swung her legs over the edge. She jumped in and the familiar blue light took things from there. Landing down softly at the bottom of the well, Kagome began climbing up.

"Fine. But if you insist that you come here, I'm coming with you"

Kagome looked down to an annoyed Inuyasha standing at the bottom of the well with his arms crossed. Sighing, Kagome continued her trek to the top of the well, only to meet the same annoyed hanyou standing by the lip, waiting for her.

"You humans are so slow" was all he said before heading up the steps to the door. Grumbling, Kagome followed. They entered the house to find it empty.

_Kagome,_

_Went to the beach for the weekend. There's money on the counter for pizza._

_Love, _

_Mom_

'Great' thought a dissapointed Kagome, reading the note on the table, 'I really wanted to see them, too'

Kagome picked up the phone and ordered a pepperoni pizza before turning back to Inuyasha, who had been silent the whole time.

"Do you want a drink, or something?"

"Uh, I guess so"

Kagome opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi. "Have you ever tried this stuff?"

Inuyasha shook his head, coming over to her. She retrieved two cups, and opened the bottle.

"Here Inuyasha, hold the bottlecap"

Kagome poured the pop into the cups, and went to grab the cap back, but it wasn't there to grab.

"Hey, this is pretty cool, Kagome. Look at all the little ridges" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding the cap up to the light.

"Yeah. They keep the cap from falling off. Now, give me it back, please"

He handed over the plastic and she closed the bottle. Kagome put the bottle bag into the fridge, and walked back over to the counter. Handing Inuyasha his cup, she took a sip of her own.

"Hey Kagome, is it supposed to be brown?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Now just drink it, please. It's not like I poisoned it"

Inuyasha obliged and took a small sip, snorting when the bubbles tickled his nose.

"Well, how is it?"

"Pretty good"

"I'm glad you like it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing nine o'clock now, and Kagome decided to get a shower before the pizza arrived. Inuyasha was in the livingroom, watching a movie Kagome had put on for him. Climbing up the steps, the miko could hear the movie playing, and Inuyasha making various comments in the backround.

"So why did the race of men get more rings than the elves? And why does this 'one ring' have so much power over the others?" could be heard floating up the stairway. Kagome stiffled a giggle. Sometimes, Inuyasha could be so...Inuyasha. Kagome reached the top of the stairs and headed for her room. Pulling out some pajamas with little ducks on them, Kagome then went into the bathroom, and turned on the water.

Making sure the window in there was firmly shut, Kagome undressed and stepped into the water. Closing her eyes, Kagome let the hot water hit her face, and run downward. For a second, she swore she felt something tickle her foot, but when she looked down, there wasn't anything there. Dismissing it as her imagination, Kagome proceeded to wash her hair. Again, she felt a small tickle, but this time, it was on her leg, but she couldn't look to see because of the soap in her eyes. Rinsing out her hair, she felt it yet again on her stomach. Kagome looked down to see a huge spider making its way up. It had big black abdomen, long black legs, and plenty of eyes. Shreiking, Kagome swatted at it with her bare hand, sending it flying onto the shower curtain, where it stayed.

Shutting off the water, Kagome quickly dove out of the shower, and cowered by the sink. The spider started crawling downwards when it fell and landed on the ground with a tink, making Kagome jump backwards a bit. Looking around frantically, Kagome searched for something to squish it with. There weren't any shoes nearby, and she couldn't just use a wad of toilet paper, because the spider juice would soak right through, and that wouldn't be very good. Feeling something on her foot again, Kagome dropped her gaze to see the spider on her foot again.

'Is it me or has it gotten bigger!' she thought wildly, shreiking again, and shaking it off. It flew to where it was before, and landed right next to another spider.

'Ah! It didn't get bigger! It's a whole different spider!'

So, now Kagome was at a disadvantage. Two spiders verses one freaked out Kagome. The arachnids suddenly bolted towards her, and she screamed, jumping over them, and running towards the towel closet.

Inuyasha burst in the door. "What is it! What's wrong!" He yelled, looking at Kagome, but abruptly freezing at the sight before him. Stammering, he backed up to the door, and averted his eyes to the ground. Kagome didn't waste her time looking up at the hanyou; she was concentrated on the pair of spiders heading towards her once again. Jumping up, she ran and hid behind a blushing Inuyasha.

"Get them! Get them! Get them! Aah! Hurry up!"

Wincing at the volume of Kagome's voice right behind his ear, he searched to find the culprits that were causing Kagome's distress. Finding no one else in the bathroom, he glanced back at her questioningly, only to turn back around quickly, blushing harder than ever. Kagome jabbed one arm over his shoulder, pointly frantically at the two approaching menaces. Inuyasha followed her gesture to rest on two measly, little, spiders. This is what she was afraid of? Spiders? Why, he'd never seen her so freaked out, even when battling giant demons. He could understand her being a little scared when coming across one of them, but spiders?

"Kagome" he tried to reason without turning around again. He didn't want to risk her realizing the situation they were in and her state of undress, or he was as good as sat, multiple times, most likely. So, he tried to keep his gaze fixed on other things, such as the supposed spiders of doom, for instance. "They're just spiders"

"Yeah! They're the size of fists!"

"They're the size of bottle caps" he said, sweatdropping. Honestly, what were these spiders doing to her nerves, Inuyasha wondered.

"Aah! They're getting closer!" she shreiked, trying to push the hanyou in front of her towards them, "Squish them! Squish them!"

Sighing, Inuyasha neared the eight-legged threats. Deciding it would be too messy just to step on them, he grabbed a wad of toilet paper, and smushed them, one after another. He held the prize over his shoulder for her to see, him still not daring to turn around.

"There, I got your spiders. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very, now Inuyasha, would you mind leaving so I can get dre---"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked down only to discover she was as naked as a new born baby. Turning redder than Inuyasha, Kagome quickly opened the towel closet and pulled one out before whipping it around her.

"Inuyasha! Why are you still here! Get out! Get out!"

Inuyasha turned around to look at her to see her fuming. Deciding that now would be a good time to leave, he did so. Bolting out the door, he slammed it behind him. He leaned his back against the wooden door, and sighed in relief. He thought for sure he was going to be sat.

"Sit!" the miko suddenly yelled through the door.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, the squished spiders still in hand. Inuyasha looked at the ball of stuff in his hand. It was their fault any of this happened in the first place!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha didn't like spiders. Not at all.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
